A Spy's Adventure
by WateryFishja
Summary: <html><head></head>A spy without family in a medieval era suddenly stumbles upon his brother! Does it help that he's prince of the Johto region? (Based on the PokeSpe manga)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi folks! I'm doing a brand new story thing! Have fun reading and rate & review! Criticism is appreciated, but flames **_**will **_**be deleted and tossed into the pits of HELL! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I ever owned Pokemon it would suck. A lot.**

I watched in silence, closely observing the carefree raven-haired boy a small distance away from me.

Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Brass Kinzoku. But not many people know as such. They know me as a murderer, a killer, a thief, a backstabber. Someone who does not trust, and cannot be trusted. I am a spy. Intimidation is my best weapon, and stealth is my forte. I have no friends but one, who has worked hard to gain my everlasting trust, and is someone who I would trust with my life and trust me with his. His name is Cobalt Sogeki, surprisingly fitting for his occupation. My age is 22, and I have dark red hair, complete with a red-tinted fedora. I wear a dark purple, full sleeved v-neck sweater, with dark blue khakis, black socks and black platform shoes, ending off with dark red leather gloves. My arsenal is made up of a relatively short and sleek blow dart gun, with acupuncture needle ammunition, laced with either poison or anesthetic. I also have a small pouch of quiet and destructive bombs, used for quick and silent mechanism destroying. Other than that, I own a purple butterfly knife, a futuristic invisibility watch that conceals me indefinitely provided I stay still, and last but not least, my disguise kit, conveniently disguised as a cigarette case. Family? I have, no, _had_, none. Not until last week, anyways.

Remember the boy whom I was telling you about earlier before?

His name is Gold Kinzoku.

He is my little brother.

**A/N: Howzat for my first chapter? Your time for reading is much appreciated! Remember, R&R!**

**Next up: A deeper insight of Brass' past!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome back to another chapter! As said before, this'll be a deeper insight into Brass' past. But before that, let's go through some facts and characteristics of this story.**

**Pokemon will be available from Generation 1 to 5, however, all Pokemon moves will be up until Gen 6. There will be no EV/IV training, and limited 4 move pool will be ignored. Pokemon can use all available moves up to Gen 6, and if a move is usable through TM, this story will assume that the Pokemon has the ability to learn it. Every Pokemon with Levitate or is a Flying-type or just floats in-game, will be able to use Fly, even those who did not have the ability to do so earlier, like Scyther and Koffing. Every Water-type will be able to Surf. **

**The story will be mainly Normal POV, but if in some other character's POV, it will be explicitly stated, for example:**

"**Gold's POV".**

**Age**

**Brass – 22**

**Gold – 18**

**Crystal – 18**

**Lyra – 17**

**Silver – 19**

**Cobalt – 23**

**Brass and Gold's mother – 50**

**Gold, Crystal and Silver will have their Pokemon team in the PokeSpe manga, in accordance to CY's nicknaming scheme (Gold's Aipom as Ataro, etc. etc.). Lyra will have her anime team, for lack of better sources. **

**Brass' Pokemon team is:**

**Sableye, nicknamed Saber.**

**Zoroark, nicknamed Zorker.**

**Ninjask, nicknamed Jasker.**

**Cacturne, nicknamed Turner.**

**Froslass, nicknamed Lasser.**

**Houndoom, nicknamed Hour.**

**Dividers will be shown as "~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~".**

**Brass will be dressed in a dark grey, long-sleeved sweater, dark red fedora hat, black full length trousers, dark red leather gloves, black socks and black platform shoes.**

**Okay, that should be it. Now, onwards with the st-DISCLAIMER!**

**Oh yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Brass' POV**

It all started when I was four.

On that day, I was spending my time like any other, soaking my feet in the body of water leading to the Tohjo Falls. Back then, my mother was poor and my father had died in a cruel war a few months before my little brother, Gold, was born. Laying down on my back, I relaxed on the natural bed of grass, mind clear of any thoughts.

Then it happened.

Out of nowhere, I was grabbed by my leg and hoisted up into the air. A wave of water splashed over me as I was elevated higher and higher, my heartbeat increasing. Desperately, I cried, "Help! Help! Help me!"

The last thing I saw was my mother, exiting the house, cradling my little brother in her arms, mouth agape and face in utter shock.

Then I blacked out.

When I had finally regained consciousness, I woke up in a dark, square room. Chains hung from the ceiling, blood was splattered across the brick walls, and the only electrical bulb was on the ceiling, flickering every now and then. Looking to my right, I spied another boy sitting next to me. He seemed about my age, although probably around a year older. I wondered if he had been captured the same way I had been.

After a few minutes of painful waiting, a door, camouflaged in the wall, opened up. In the doorway was a man wearing a completely blank, white mask. Behind him were two of his servants, each holding a single tray. On the left tray was a blowgun, a few bombs, a strap with a screen displaying a blue battery bar and a cigarette case look-a-like. On the right one was a mini longbow, a shield to wear on the back of someone and a hunting kukri knife. The trays were set down in front of the masked man, whom I came to dub as The Faceless One.

The Faceless One stepped back and gestured for us to pick one tray. Curiously, I snuck a quick peek at the boy next to me. It seemed that he'd heeded the Faceless One's orders and had already sat in front of the tray containing the bow, shield, and knife. Turning my gaze towards the trays, I was enthralled by the intricate designs of the seemingly custom-made blowpipe and butterfly knife. Subconsciously, I crawled forward towards the tray, completely enchanted.

After seeing our choices, The Faceless One signaled to his servants to remove the trays, breaking me out of my trance. One of his accomplices beckoned me forth into another room, the boy being brought into a separate one. I supposed our choices had led to our respective consequences. Silently, I followed the accomplice, feeling that that would be the best course of action. Taking once last glance at the other boy, I couldn't help but get the feeling we would meet in the future.

Then I was enveloped in darkness once more.

When I'd come to and the stinging in the back of my head faded, I realized I had woken up in yet another dark room. The difference this time, however, was that I had been strapped onto a chair. Tugging against the straps, I soon discovered my efforts were in vain. In a while, somebody entered the room. He introduced himself and explained that he'd be my teacher for the timespan of my capture. After the brief introduction, he began the lessons.

For the next 3 years, it was like this, but the lessons varied. Turns out, the weapons on the tray that I had picked make up the arsenal of a spy. As a result, I was to be educated in many different ways and types for murder, building infiltration and intelligence gathering, with other subjects as well. It was 50% Spying Lessons, 30% English, how to speak with a glib tongue, and how to persuade targets to let down their guard before striking when least expected. 15% was on Mathematics and Science, and the last 5% taught me Arts & Crafts. Since I was taught for 3 consecutive years, I ended up as smart as a 12-year-old, even though I was only five. My spy skills had also been increased tremendously.

The day of my eighth birthday, I was brought into another room. My instincts told me I'd be released soon, and my heartbeat increased with excitement.

What actually happened was a stark contrast.

I was bound to another chair, but this one looked way more high-tech.

Then the torture started.

I began to be electrocuted with high power volts, relentlessly coursing through my veins, striking pain into every corner of my body. After approximately 30 minutes of continuous electrocution, it finally stopped. A servant came in and explained that the volts were to train my body to be more resistant to pain and torture, in case I get caught during a mission when I become a full-fledged spy.

Seemingly unaffected by my hate-filled gaze, he continued on to say that I would experience this daily, with the electric shocks increasing in power and time gradually.

Hearing this, I was shocked. Nevertheless, reasoning that it was for building up my resilience, I decided to grit my teeth and get on with this daily ritual.

And so, for the next six years, it was electro-shock, lessons, lessons, electro-shock.

On my 14th year of existence, my teacher informed me I would be going on my first ever mission. I was quite taken aback, seeing as I had never actually trained physically, learning all my skills in the classroom. When I questioned about this, the teacher informed me that the Faceless One believed in "learning on the job", and if one could not even succeed in the mission, effort would be wasted teaching said person. He also told me I would have a partner to work with in the operation. He was a sniper, and his name was Cobalt Sogeki. Last of all, he informed me I would be receiving my first pokemon soon: A Sableye.

Soon after, I met the boy who was supposed to be my partner. To my surprise, it was really the boy whom I had seen the first day I was here. Despite my shock, I had already learnt to cover up my expressions and emotions during spy lessons. As such, I remained nonchalant, even though the recognition and surprise were easily spotted on Cobalt's face.

Then again, I suppose snipers didn't need any acting.

**A/N: Alright! Finally we're done. I woulda gotten this up earlier but the file was somehow gone, so I had to rewrite the story. I'm actually quite glad I did, this was a little better than the first one. Anyways, Rate and Review, thanks for reading! I know I've been on Brass' past, so I'll finish it up by next chapter. Thanks.**

**Next chapter: Brass' first mission and more.**


End file.
